


An R76 plot bunny that got way out of hand...

by Disuno



Series: Overwatch drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Gabriel Reyes, Bilingual Jack Morrison, Canon Compliant, Family, Family Feels, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Reaper Gabriel, Pre-Soldier 76 Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: to be fair this appeared after reading a R76 fic and told my friend about the AU but it quickly got out of hand.Sooooo...... this was born. Its some angst and some family bonding and them being parents-ish?i will add more tags if i do decide to continue thisbut for now...enjoy!Bebo = It means “baby boy” in spanish





	An R76 plot bunny that got way out of hand...

Okay so imagine this:

 

Gabe and Jack have a newborn.

Then a few years later the HQ explosion happened. Jack and toddler survived. They think Gabe is dead, though he kind of did die? In a way… SO!

At first they look for him not giving up hope, but as the years passed with no sign they sort of gave up.

They mourn him.

Few years later Jack starts being S76 and on one point he hears the rumor.

_ Gabriel Reyes is alive. _

He doesn’t remember who he heard it from let alone where but he starts searching again. His son is 8 at the moment so he’ll have to work fast if he wants to get to the school on time to pick him up. Bebo doesn’t know about his “Job” and Jack works fucking hard for it to stay that way.

For the longest time all trails of finding Gabe ran cold. Either they had lied to him about or it had been some sort of trap to kill him thing was though there was something in the rumors that never changed. Talon, and this new person calling himself The Reaper.

He had to get home soon before Bebo went to sleep. In all reality he was just glad that Ana was spending a few days in Mexico, as he trusts no one else to take care of his baby. No one could protect him better. Jack went to one of the safe houses and entered through the broken window he himself made. He changed quickly to his street clothes and goes back home.

Bebo even for a boy in his age knew something was up with daddy. He was always out late at night and every time he came back he always seem to have new bruises on his body. Yet he said nothing when he could tell dad was asleep he went and got some vaporub and put some on each of daddy’s injuries. He saw on tv that it would help and up until now they seem to be working! Everytime he does daddy always wakes up feeling better!

It went on like that for a couple more years. When Bebo hit 12 Jack started training him in self defense anything that could help him in a fight should he ever get in one. Obviously Jack taught him that violence was alway a last resort thing and if  _ and only if _ he ever got attacked first he had all permission to kick the assailants ass.

By now he already mastered how to do hack into places and get data if he wanted too. Up until now he hasn’t been caught and his dad is non the wiser or so he thought. While Babe knew his dad wasn’t doing what he said he was  doing he never minded because he always got home safe. Fast-forward to when he was 16 Babe noticed a pattern when it came to his dad. He always left a little before sunset and came back before dawn. Babe began to wonder what his dad was really doing. He knew it was some reforma he always said it was. He already checked. Every single one and not one of them had his father’s name listed on there. Not even his fake name.

So Bebo took to hacking street cameras to see if he could find his dad after hours. But he never did find him. He was always were the camera’s eyes couldn’t reach. So instead, he decided to follow him one day to see what he was really up to.

Here is basically where Jack’s short happens.

He hides and watches in horror how brutal his father is. He didn’t even follow his own rule of violence is last resort! How he beat them to a pulp first and asked questions later.

But what really took the cake was seeing his father hesitate...  _ hesitate  _ to save the innocent girl who almost got blown up by a grenade all because he wanted some answers. Hell he almost jumped in himself if he hadn’t seen his father ran towards her.

He had been lucky to have hidden away high enough that the explosion hand even fazed him. When the commotion had quiet down. Bebo waited for his father to be distracted enough as to, as quietly as he could get out of there and return home to wait for his father.

He was pissed. No he ws beyond pissed! How dare he even consider…

He goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. It’s something to do. Maybe drinking it will calm his frayed nerves even. Let iust an exhale of breath Bebo goes and sits down at the kitchen table to wait for his father.

Not a few minutes later Bebo hears the front door opening and closing.

He waits.

It doesn’t really take Jack long to notice that the kitchen was lit. It was after all the only light that was on at 5:46 in the morning. He can hear his dad’s light swear that maybe he had left it on before going out, but when he entered and noticed his son sitting at the table he looked surprised and slightly confused.

“Hey kiddo what are you doing up this early?  Is there a field trip today?” he asks. As if nothing had happened tonight. As if he--

“No there isn’t one.” he replies. Bebo looked at his father looked at the new small bruises he was at the hem of his shirt. Takes notice that he isn’t wearing the suit he had seen him with. Notices how  _ CALM HE IS _ ….

As he thought these things Jack went to the fridge to get some water.

He couldn’t wait anymore so...

“Dad?” he asks.

Jack turns finishing his drink before ask what

“Is your Left side okay?”

He saw the way his father’s body tensed at that but he kept feigning as he didnt know what he was talking about. Bebo of course saw through his facade but just says, with all the cool calmness he didn't feel. “I mean you hit the ground kind of hard after the explosion didn’t you?”

He didn’t let Jack get a word in before he asks “How’s the girl? Did she make it home alright?” The silence that follow the question is almost deafening but finally Jack utters “How do you know about that?” He doesn’t turn towards his son, he can’t.

“What does it matter? What I want to know is why my father is running around like some sort of vigilante.  _ Using brutal force to get information _ .” Bebo stood up and walked in front of him. “What happened to ‘use violence as a last resort’ huh? You didn’t even ask anything before you kicked their asses!”

“You shouldn’t have been there. You could’ve gotten hurt…”

“AND YOU DIDN’T? UNLIKE MYSELF,  _ DAD _ YOU AREN’T EXACTLY IN PEAK CONDITION AFTER THAT GRENADE EXPLODED.” Bebo yells at him. He lowers his head shoulders slumping and took a deep breath and said, almost a whisper “Had I not stayed to make sure, I would’ve thought you were dead...” He then looks back at Jack “So forgive me for worrying about  _ the only father I have left _ ”

Moments pass and neither of them say anything else. Bebo was starting to think dad would just walk away, but to his surprise Jack just sighed as his shoulders slumped and took a seat at the kitchen table. He then gestured for his son to do the same.

“I… I’m sorry for yelling at you, but you have to understand that I worry about you getting hurt—”

“So, what every other kid is fair game?” Bebo asks coldly. Jack looks at him with surprise.

“What? No!” Jack denies.

Bebo tsks. “So that wasn’t you I saw hesitate when that scumbag threw the grenade that landed near her?” He pauses for a moment before continuing “Gotta say mijo, I was this close” he holds his thumb and forefinger almost touching “to jump in myself.”

After seconds of stilted silence Bebo says “I just can’t… figure out why. Why would you hesitate like that? What information could be so important that you’d risk the life of—”

“There’s a chance that Gabriel’s alive!” Jack interrupts him in a loud voice. Standing up starting to pace. “Your father might just be alive and  _ they  _ had information on the guy that’s probably holding him captive. That’s why I hesitated but then I thought of you and the injustice of her life ending so young…” he sighs and looks down. Before he could say anything else Bebo gets up and leaves the kitchen.

For a moment Jack feared the worst. Did he go too far? He felt like he did. He just exploded at his 17 year old for basically worrying about him.

Jack paced even more now worrying on his next move. Should he go after him should he leave him alone for a while let him—

“Dad?”

Jack looks up to see his son on the doorway holding his laptop in his hands. He stops pacing  instantly and says “Yeah?” In a stunt tone.

“Who has papi? Do you know his name or like what he goes by?” He asked and Jack can see that all too familiar light of determination in his son’s eyes.

“He goes by ‘The Reaper’.”

Bebo snorts. Jack narrows his eyes “What?”

“Really, ‘The Reaper’? Man, it’s like papi foretold his own future.” He says with a sad smile. Bebo went to put his laptop on the table so he could begin working his magic.

Jack, curious sat next to him and asked him what he was doing.

“Looking for information on this ‘Reaper’ guy of course” Bebo said.

“I don’t think you’ll find anything mi—uh kid” Jack cleared his throat. He almost slipped up. He hadn’t called Bebo mijo since his husband disappeared. Bebo had been six at the time. One night, he confessed that every time daddy called him that it made him miss Gabriel something fierce and asked if he could stop calling him like papi used to. So Jack stopped calling him that.

“You know you can call me mijo if you want right?” Bebo said without looking away from the laptop.

“But you told me not to.”

Bebo snorts “I was six dad. Besides the blow has lessened through all these years. I think I can handle it.”

Jack sighs “Just because you can doesn’t mean you should”

“Come on dad it’s a silly thing it ain’t like— I found him.” he says suddenly giving all his attention to his laptop now. “ It doesn’t say name but this Reaper guy works for an organization called Talon. Has been there for eight years. There’s not much information other than that he’s a council member and he’s fifty eight years old. He’s attacked the watchpoint in Gibraltar, was seen in Russia trying to kill Katya Volskaya and breaking and entering a museum to get Doomfist’s glove.” he pauses. “Man this guy’s been around. You think he might possibly have dad?” Bebo asks as he turns to his father.

His father in turn was glaring at Bebo’s computer. At the image that was pasted of the masked man. “I don’t know son… but I’ll tell you this: when we find Talon’s head of operations we are going to save him. No matter what it takes to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Wow can't believe you're still here! I guess my writing didn't scare you of?  
> Welp let me know what you think. If I should continue (your choice completely XD)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
